23 de Julio
by Ari DC
Summary: Una fecha pasajera, algo irrelevante en su vida y como no serlo si no tienes a nadie con quién compartirla o no es así [SasuSakuSara]


_Aclaraciones: creacion de personajes y ambientes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Historia: soyaridc_

 ** _22 de julio_**

No puedo evitar pensar en el día de mañana, mi querido esposo, el amor de mi vida cumple años, mucho tiempo ha pasado desde que comenzó a viajar para expropiar sus pecados y tratar de retribuir un poco al mundo Shinobi, pero ahora es un ninja de la aldea de Konoha, él junto con Naruto, el séptimo Hokage, protegen la aldea de amenazas que pongan en peligro la paz que existe.

Pero mañana, eso quedará por un momento relevado a segundo plano, una fecha importante como esa debe celebrarse y yo, Sakura Uchiha, me asegurare que sea la mejor para él.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En la torre principal de Konoha, se haya cierto rubio con aire pensativo, había aceptado ayudar a su mejor amiga, pero aún no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo hacer venir a cierto pelinegro a la aldea.

-Vamos, no debe ser tan difícil 'ttebayo- suspiro Naruto un poco fastidiado- Ya se, diré que le pasó algo a Sarada, o que Sakura decidió volver a casarse con un joven de la aldea oculta del té, eso si hará que arrastre su trasero a la aldea.

Mientras el rubio ideo muy bien el pergamino que hará traer a Sasuke, Sakura se ocupaba de ordenar y arreglar su hogar para la fiesta de su esposo.

-Espero que le guste a Sasuke-kun

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En un sitio no muy apartado de Konoha, un azabache descansaba tranquilamente en un campo muy despejado y también alejado de la aldea más próxima

Respiraba la tranquilidad que emanaba el lugar y la paz embriagaba su alma, un alma que una vez fue corrompida por el odio y la venganza

Sumido en sus pensamiento, un recordatorio llego a su mente

 _Mañana es mi cumpleaños_ se dijo a sí mismo, tiempo atrás eso no era muy relevante en su vida, pues desde que sus padres murieron y su único deseo era matar a su hermano, esa fecha pasaba desapercibida.

Pero ahora, que había formado una familia y tenía amigos con quiénes contar, no deseaba más que estar con ellos en ese día especial.

Por supuesto, como Shinobi de renombre, no podía permitirse un lujo así, existían amenazas que atentaban contra el futuro de la mujer que amaba y de su pequeña hija.

Un movimiento atrajo su atención, se trataba de nada menos que el Alcón mensajero que usaba Naruto y él para reportar los avances de su misión.

La magnífica ave se posicionó en su brazo, Sasuke pudo observar que el mensaje que traía era de clasificación color rojo. Lo cual no le dió muy buena señal, ya que esos mensajes solo se enviaban cuando era una emergencia de gravedad, como lo ocurrido con el Kazekage.

Se dispuso rápidamente a leer el comunicado, sus ojos se abrieron por la impresión de la información que el mensaje poseía.

No dudo ni un segundo más, utilizó su Rinnegan para llegar más rápido a Konoha, aquello de lo que era saberdor no esperaría un minuto más.

 ** _23 de Julio_**

La débil pero cálida luz del sol que vestía la aldea apenas entrada la mañana, iluminó poco a poco la torre del Hokage

Naruto ya hacía con unas notables ojeras, producto de la noche ardua de trabajo, el papelerío de su escrito era menos pero aún no terminaba su trabajo.

El rubio en un punto somnoliento, a escasos momentos de caer en sueño, fue despertado tan abruptamente que no dudo ni un segundo en ponerse en modo defensivo faltando muy poco para activar el modo Kyuubi.

Al percatarse que solo se trataba de su mejor amigo y rival se relajo un poco, pero aún así no bajo su guardia ya que la expresión de Sasuke asustaría a más de uno, y no era para menos, después del mensaje que le envío, el ojiazul no dudaría que él azabache lo moliera a golpes en cualquier instante.

-Veo que recibiste mi mensaje, más nunca creí que llegarías tan rápido

-Dejate de estupideces Dobe, ¿Porque mierdas autorizaste que mi esposa realizara una misión de seducción? Sabes muy bien que ella está casada y más aún con una hija, mi hija.- el Uchiha enfatizó mucho "esposa" e "hija".

El Hokage trago seco, sabía que si no explicaba muy bien la situación sería rubio frito, y no se refería de una metáfora.

-Teme, por favor, calmate. No es lo que crees, déjame explicarte.

-Comienza a decir tus últimas palabras idiota- comento el moreno con un Chidori en mano- y más te vale que no las desperdicies

-Sa..Sasuke, hombre, baja eso, asi no solucionarlas nada, deja te explico. Sabía que hoy era tu cumpleaños, pero como eres tan terco, sabría de antemano que sobrepondrias la misión. Por lo que no regresarías a celebrar. Tuve que inventar una noticia falsa que incluía a Sakura-Chan para hacerte volver.

Y vaya que resultó, mejor de lo que creía a decir verdad.

-¿Quieres decir que todo fue un plan para hacerme venir a la aldea?- preguntó Sasuke un poco más calmado

-Asi es, en ocasiones como ninjas, anteponemos las misiones y las reglas, olvidamos que también somos seres humanos, que merecemos vivir y disfrutar de un poco de nuestra vida. Sasuke, no solo somos herramientas para combate, somos seres que necesitamos amor y compañía. Amigo, por lo menos mereces un día para disfrutar aquello, y que mejor momento que este, tú cumpleaños. Así que como Hokage te deslindó de tu misión por el día de hoy. Ese será mi regalo para ti. Disfruta con tu familia que te ama.

Sasuke no tenía palabras para expresar el sentimiento que surgió desde el fondo de su alma. Naruto no solo era su mejor amigo, aquel hombre que lo salvó de la oscuridad en el que estaba sumergido y que comprendía su dolor, él se convirtió en su hermano.

Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero estaba agradecido y en deuda con él eternamente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de aquella emotiva conversación, Sasuke deseaba más que nada pasar este día tan especial con su familia.

En el trayecto rumbo a su hogar, se permitió observar un poco la aldeas, habían cambios notables en ella.

En su adolescencia nunca se detuvo un momento a admirar el lugar donde vivía, pero ahora el libre de hacerlo.

Al pasar frente al Ichiraku él azabache pudo deslumbrar a su antiguo sensei a unos cuantos pasos adelante

Comer un poco de ramen con él no creo que sea mal, además es un poco temprano para llegar a casa.

Justo estaba por entrar en aquel local cuando el antiguo Hokage lo notó

-Hola Sasuke, tanto tiempo sin verte, estoy al tanto de la misión que con llevas, espero y todo marche bien

-Hola Kakashi, no han ocurrido ningún incidente, por lo que nos que preocuparse por el momento

-Me tranquiliza un poco por ello, eso son noticias favorables, ya que estamos aquí, ¿Te apetece un poco de ramen? Sé que aún es temprano pero estar con Naruto todo este tiempo debió entrenar muy bien nuestros estómagos

-Hum claro porque no

Ambos hombres ingresaron al establecimiento, se situaron frente a la barra y ordenaron su comida.

-Hay algo que tengo curiosidad pero hasta ahora no he podido preguntarte

-Que es- el azabache lo miro esperando su duda

-La verdad, es algo más bien relacionado con Sakura y tú, ¿Qué te motivo a llevarte a Sakura contigo aún sin haber formalizado una relación seria? A lo que me refiero es que viajando los dos solos estuvieron expuestos a peligros en todo tiempo, no es que diga que no sean capaces de cuidarse pero llega ser complicado no tener apoyó. Aparte se fueron solo dejando una carta, informando su retirada.

La pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, nunca pensó que le preguntaría tal cosa. Soltó un suspiro, esto sería un poco complicado de explicar, para una persona promedio no sería problema, pero como es Sasuke Uchiha, no tenía idea de que decir, nunca había sido muy conversador, pero con su antiguo maestro tenía una cierta confianza que lo motivaba a hablar.

-Mi viaje de expiación no había terminado cuando regrese a la aldea aquella vez que la luna se convirtió en peligro para Konoha, sabe usted muy bien que Sakura insistió en acompañarme por segunda ocasión, ya tenía mis sentimientos claros hacia ella pero no quería que se viera manchada por mi pasado, aún así anhelaba tenerla a mi lado, así que acepte que me acompañará, no voy a mentirle y he de confesar que tuvimos ciertos problemas e inconvenientes pero al final logramos acoplarnos y finalmente nos unimos en matrimonio en la aldea del algodón. Cómo naturalmente se dió, Sakura quedó embarazada de Sarada, tenía planeado regresar a la aldea antes de que diera a luz, pero tuvimos inconvenientes y Sakura termino dando a luz en una de las Guardias de Orochimaru. Y el resto ya lo sabe.

-Ya veo, al final el sueño de ambos se cumplió, nunca lo notaron pero sus sueños se encajaban a la perfección. Veo que ya pasó mucho tiempo desde ese momento. Por cierto tengo algo para ti

Kakashi busco entre sus bolsillos hasta que finalmente le entregó una cajita color blanca, Sasuke no dudo en abrirla, su expresión mostró sorpresa al ver dos cascabeles dentro del empaque. El recuerdo de su primera misión llegaron a su mente, ahí donde le enseño, no solo a el sino también a Naruto y Sakura, él trabajo en equipo.

-No tengo más que ofrecerte, lo que requerias lo aprendiste en un camino difícil pero que te ayudo a crecer en todo sentido. Sasuke nunca olvides lo importante de la vida, una vez te quitaron todo, no permitas que de nuevo eso ocurra. Sabes, Sarada está creciendo muy deprisa, necesita mucho de ti, date un poco de tiempo. Sé porque haces tú viajes pero no solo necesita que la cuides desde fuera sino también desde acerca.

\- Eso trataré, tal vez no sea como ella quisiera pero haré un esfuerzo, gracias sensei

-Feliz Cumpleaños Sasuke

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Con una paz extrañamente en su cuerpo, el patriarca del Clan Uchiha tomo camino rumbo a sí hogar o bueno al departamento que vivía con su familia, aún recordaba perfectamente el día que se enteró que su casa estaba hecha pedazos, si que fue un gran desconcierto Sakura debía aprender a controlar su fuerza aunque ser entrenada por la única mujer de los legisladores Sannin no ayudó de mucho, pues la rubia tenía problemas de control de la ira. Eso no contribuyó mucho con el carácter que tenía su esposa.

Una voz dulce y un poco infantil que lo llamaba lo hizo regresar al mundo real. Dirigió su mirada a su hija la cual se aproximó a el con los brazos destras de la espalda, dando un aire de de ternura e inocencia

-Hola papá, me enteré que estabas en la aldea y decidí buscarte

-Ah, así parece

-Muy bien, me alegra mucho que estés aquí, ¿Cuánto tiempo permanecerán?

-Solo el día de hoy, debo regresar a mi misión mañana

El semblante de la Uchiha menor cambio de alegría a tristeza pero rápido la transformó en una sonrisa, le encantaba volver a ver a su padre por lo menos por poco tiempo.

-Bueno no hay problema, por cierto, papá tengo una pequeña sorpresa para ti, no creí que te viera pronto, pero hice esto para ti- la chica le entregó una caja larga con un pequeño moño azul que lo decoraba- Feliz Cumpleaños

Sasuke curioso por aquella cajita, abrió con cuidado descubriendo en un interior un elaborado kunai muy precioso, justo en el mango de este se haya colgando dos Diges muy hermosos:uno era en forma de tomate y el otro era el símbolo de su clan

Un sentimiento cálido abrazo el corazón del Uchiha, a la vista de los demás eso solo podría parecer un regalo bobo e infantil pero para el hombre era mucho más que eso, eso obsequio simbolizaba el amor y esfuerzo de su hija pues al detallar muy bien la pieza de armamento se percató que fue hecha a mano al igual que los Diges

-Es hermoso Sarada, Gracias.

La azabache abrazo a su progenitor con mucho fervor, se alegrará mucho por que le haya gustado.

Sarada llevo a su padre a un "Tour por Konoha" pues argumento que muchas cosas habían cambiado y que estaba segura que tenía que conocerlas. El Uchiha no se negó, deseaba pasar más tiempo con su hija pero la realidad era que la adolescente estaba ganando tiempo para que la fiesta organizada por su madre estuviera lista.

-Papa ¿podrías ir a comprar unas papás? Mamá me las encargo pero yo debo ir a ver a Konohamaru-sensei por algo de mi siguiente misión.

-Claro no hay problema.

-Gracias papá

Con una bolsa de papas en mano Sasuke llegó a su vivienda, las depósito un momento en el suelo y tocó el timbre. Nadie respondió a su llamado por lo cual se sorprendió.

Encontró la llave de la puerta debajo de la alfombra e ingreso al departamento. El silencio reinaba en el sitio, le sorprendió muchísimo aquello, pues de antemano esperaba un recibimiento más familiar por parte de su esposa e hija.

Se adentro a lugar, claro está después de acomodar sus sandalias ninja en él lugar correspondiente.

Comenzó a buscar a su familia con cierto aire preocupado, el trauma de la noche que murieron sus padres aún estaba presente por lo que comenzó a hiperventilar cuando aún no hayan a sus dos amores.

Un ruido proveniente del comedor lo puso alerta, con pasos decididos se dirigió ahí solo para sorprenderse por lo que vió.

La luz iluminó el comedor mostrando un espacio totalmente decorado, habían muchos globos color morado, rosa pálido y magenta, cintas de igual colores, deslumbro una pequeña manta con "Bienvenido a casa y Feliz Cumpleaños" impresa en ella.

Sakura y Sarada estaban situadas detrás de la mesa la cual tenía un gran banquete, ahí también estaba un papel muy apetecible.

Con una deslumbrante sonrisa ambas féminas se acercaron y lo abrazaron. Miles de palabras llegaron a su mente como una cascada "Amor" "Cariño" "Bienestar" "Familia"

Por una vez en toda su vida sintió que al fin había hecho las cosas bien, que al fin tenía paz y todo lo que necesitaba.

Sentados los 3 miembros de la familia Uchiha compartían el delicioso banquete que la peli-rosa se esforzó en preparar, las risas estaban a la orden del día, la convivencia era muy cálida, Sasuke deseaba que ese momento durará una eternidad. Y una vez más supo muy bien el porque realizaba tal misión pero por ahora eso solo era una tema sin importancia.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Entrada bien la noche, luego de cerciorarse que Sarada estuviera durmiendo la pareja se dirigió a su habitación.

-Te prepararé una ducha caliente, debes estar cansado esto te ayudará a relajarte

La ojijade se apresuró a preparar la ducha, también alistó la ropa que usaría su esposo después del baño.

-Ya está todo preparado, puedes entrar Sasuke-kun - informo Sakura

En un movimiento sigiloso, el Uchiha se colocó detrás de su esposa provocando en ella un sonrojo y nerviosismo

-¿Recuerdas mi regalo de cumpleaños especial? Lo estoy esperando ansioso señora Uchiha

Sasuke comenzó a repartir besos por la nunca y el cuello de la peli-rosa. Un pequeño suspiro se escapó de su labios cuando el azabache recorrió el delicado cuerpo de la mujer.

Rápidamente se adentraron al baño, mientras se besaban con pasión un poco de lujuria. De un momento a otro la ropa sobró de sus cuerpo, los cuales ardían como el infierno.

Poco a poco la habitación se llenaba de gemidos y suspiros en el momento que se convertían en uno, cada caricia, cada beso, cada palabra dicha no hacían más que aumentar la lujuria de los individuos.

Sasuke rectoría el cuerpo de su amada, no deseaba perderse ni un solo detalle, no importaba cuántas vez hayan tenido intimidad, para ambos siempre seria como la primera vez.

Siempre compartiendo todo de si en un solo acto, aquel en el que dos almas se vuelven una.

Cuando el final se aproximaba para ambos Sakura beso con pasión y amor a su esposo, para amortiguar el generoso gemido que salió de los labios de ambos. No se olvidaron que Sarada estaba a solo unos cuantos pasos de ellos. Despertarla con algo así no era nada bueno.

Aún insatisfechos decidieron terminar en la cama de la habitación, la noche era larga, las dos alma deseaban unirse una y otra vez más, los corazones litian deprisa y el amor que siempre estuvo presente permitió a la pareja poder amarse y disfrutarse tanto como se les fue permitido.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un poco de la luz de la madrugada se colaba entre sus cortinajes, Sasuke observo cómo su esposa dormía amenamente recostada sobre su pecho.

Había sido una de las mejor noches de su vida, deseaba con un ardiente fervor poder quedarse así por siempre, pero sabía muy bien que no podía. Tenía algo importante que hacer por el bien de su familia.

Lentamente se fue separado de Sakura, tratando de no despertarla, se vistió como de costumbre y se preparó para marcharse, no quería despertarlas por lo que solo dejaría una nota, solo esperaba que Sakura no enfureciera por eso.

-Por lo menos despídete de Sarada- mencionó una bella ojijade con una voz somnolienta

-Lo lamento no quería despertarte.

-No hay problema, ¿cuando volverás?

-No lo sé, esto puede complicarse y a largarse el periodo estimado

-Sasuke, promete que volverás, por favor- dijo la peli-rosa en un tono triste y preocupado

-Claro que si, no pienso abandonarlas, ahora ustedes son mi prioridad

-Te amo Sasuke

El azabache se acercó delicadamente a su esposa y tocó con su dedo índice y medio la frente de la fémina

-Yo también, pequeña molestia.

Y de nueva cuenta volvieron a fundirse en un beso que expresaba lo que las palabras no sería capaz de decir.


End file.
